Shopping cart handles and the like become contaminated over time with a variety of unhygienic materials due to the continuous handling by multiple different people. Furthermore, diseases proliferate on such surfaces, such as the H1N1 flu virus, and the like. Also, diseases, bacteria, germs, etc. may be liquid based as well. Conventionally, hand sanitizers are being deployed along with disposable hand wipes to clean the handles and a person's hands.